Basket of Memories
by Warrayfinson
Summary: Like the cherry blossoms will forever bloom in spring,so will the memories be forever in full bloom in their. A collection of oneshots. Many pairings and genres.Current Oneshot:Strength you Give Me-KyoxTohru, minor HaruxRin and UoxKureno
1. Ayame's Birthday

**AN: Hey everyone! *Group hug***

**My second Fruits Basket fanfic, only this one is a collection of oneshots , still I'm happy to be writing for Fruits Basket yet again! **

**As it said in the summary these are oneshots dedicated to my reviewers of The Unvoiced Plea, my first Fruits Basket story I wrote. Some of oneshots were thought up by the reviewers themselves, and the rest were thought up by me. I'm not doing any of these in a particular order so my first reviewer could be my last oneshot of the collection for all I know! Anyway I hope enjoy this first one shot!**

**Name of oneshot/drabble: Ayame's Birthday**

**Rating: T**

**Genre/s: Humour/ Romance/ bit of Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters/pairings involved: Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki. Plus other random characters, but those are the main ones. AyamexMine**

**Idea for one shot/drabble summary: It's Ayame's birthday, and sadly, all he wants from Hatori is a redo of Shigure's party. Which means another episode of Operation GDD. Meanwhile, Yuki slaves away to find a present to fit Ayame's needs. **

**Dedicated to: ****Serena Scarlet**** :D (I hope you enjoy this, sorry I wasn't able to add the spin –the-bottle bit inot it, I tried but it didn't work out as well as I had hoped ^^;)**

**Disclaimer: I own this keyboard, this computer, this glass of lemonade, this Search-A-Word puzzle book, a few ideas for the next one shots and this copy of the Sims 3, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

**Here we go!**

**1. Ayame's Birthday**

His eyes opened.

Light filtered through the blinds.

The first thing he saw was the clock reading '8:37' in the morning.

Today seemed like an ordinary day...

...far from it!

Ayame sprung out of bed with a huge grin on his face, a tingle of excitement running through him, a joyful atmosphere surrounding him and a calendar that had the special day marked out in big, red letters.

"It's. My. BIRTHDAY!" he announced loudly. He struck pose that was like he was in some over dramatic play. "It's my birthday today and I want the whole world to know it!" He then pulled the blinds up, almost breaking them in the process, pulled up the window and leaned forward with hands on the window sill. "Gooooood morning wooooorrld! Today is my birthday! It's Ayame Sohma's birthday, spread the word!" No one seemed to hear him but a few gazed at what appeared to be an insane but handsome man screaming to the world.

Unable to stand still, Ayame started doing a weird dance and jumping around. "It's my b-i-r-t-h-d-a-y! And I still look as youthful as ever! Oh, I should tell that to the world as we-"

"The whole world knows, now the shut the hell up and keep it down!" came a muffled yell from next door.

Ayame stopped his dance hearing this. He blinked a few times and then frown. "How rude! Don't you know what day it is today? It my, the glorious and amazing Ayame's, birthday!"

"So? Why do I care?" his neighbour responded.

Not bothering to continue Ayame jumped straight to his closest and started looking for the right outfit to wear.

"Good morning, matrie!"

Ayame's smile increased seeing his assistant. "Mine, isn't a beautiful day today?"

She skipped to him, smiling brightly. "Indeed it is!"

"It's my birthday!" he exclaimed. He eyed Mine playfully. "And don't tell me you forgot, Mine..."

"Eh what? Of course I wouldn't! I'm coming to your party tonight aren't I?" Mine said thinking he was serious.

Ayame only chuckled making his way to the sewing machine. "Well, let's get to work. We have fantasies to make a reality and men to deliver the goods to!"

He was surprised when Mine stepped in front of him with an anxious expression on her face. "What are you talking about matrie? It's your birthday you shouldn't have to work!" She laughed nervously. This was awfully out of character for her to be so nervous.

It got Ayame concerned. "Is there something wrong, Mine?"

She shook her head. "No, not all! Why would you say that? I mean I-!" She saw his eyes flash to what lay behind her. In her mind she panicked. '_No! He wasn't suppose to see it yet!'_

"Mine, what on earth is this?" Ayame said holding up the item of clothing. It was a long coat, about his size.

Mine looked around the room in thought and quickly came up with an answer. "It's an old project, something that never got picked up by the customer..."

"It's one of the most hideous things I have seen..." Ayame said. Then he went on dramatically "The colour is wrong, the sleeves are too long, the collar is too high, and what on earth is with these frills on the sleeves? Not only that, it has a zip, of all things, it would have been better with buttons...My, I must have been completely blind when I designed this."

He looked back at Mine, who was looking at the ground.

"Mine?"

"Yeah, I know it's...I'll throw it out for you, matrie." She took the clothing from him and began to walk away. She stopped at the door way looking up. She turned her towards him, her eyes closed and an unusual, large grin on her face. "Have a good day, Ayame..."

Ayame frowned as she went out of view. She rarely ever called him _Ayame_. Was that strange? Maybe it was because it was his birthday and she was just being polite. Not really caring and the thoughts of his birthday clouding his judgment, Ayame focused on his birthday.

He glided over to phone and dialled an all too familiar number. The right person answered. "Hello?"

"Shigure, my darling!"

"Ayame, my sweetheart!"

"How long has it been, my love?"

"Too long, Ayame, too long..."

"I've dreaming about you every night since we last parted! I can't stand this anymore! Tonight we shall be reunited at last!"

"Oh Ayame I-!"

"Will you two quit mucking around!" Ayame heard on the other end. It sounded like a certain temperamental, orange haired cat. "Say one more line and I'll split the phone in two!"

"Kyo's scaring me..." Shigure said quietly.

Busting to get out what he wanted to say, Ayame blurted out "I have an idea Shigure! You remember operation GDD? Can we do it again at my party tonight?"

Shigure gasped on the other end. The sound of a door closing on the other end got Ayame wondering. Was the operation really that secret? Last time they tried it the whole world practically knew about it.

"You want to try that again?" Shigure practically exclaimed.

"Indeed! Don't you think it would be rather fun?"

"...I suppose...Alright, I'll provide the 'secret ingredient' while you pick the song, 'kay?"

Ayame came close to kissing the phone in delight "Shigure, you truly are the best! I know which song already, thank you!" And with that Ayame hung up and started dancing around the room. _Now to go find that song..._

_

* * *

_

Yuki stalked the isles of the shops in search for _the _item. The item that would not only be probably very expensive but also be enough to satisfy Ayame. Like most dramatic, flamboyant, self obsessed, stylish and immature men, Ayame was tough to buy for. Yuki had spent the early hours of this morning trying to find something for his brother but with little success. Now the deadline was tonight at six o'clock. He felt like he'd just walked half of Japan in ten hours!

His half hooded eyes scanned the shelves for anything that might satisfy his brother. After what felt like an eternity of searching the whole store, he trudged out. As soon as he stepped out his lazy, grey eyes scanned the area for any shops he hadn't been to yet.

"Why does having to find a present have to be so hard?" he muttered to himself putting his hands in his pockets. He trudged down the side walk not really seeing the looks people were giving him. With his slouched over form and tired, half hooded eyes it was anything but unnoticeable.

He looked to the clouded sky in thought. So far he knew that Shigure had gotten him something of top secrecy, which usual meant something that wasn't meant for the eyes of the innocent. Kyo had completely forgotten but wasn't about to go out and buy the snake something. Tohru had made him a birthday cake and managed to get a friend of Mine's to do a portrait of him! When Yuki told her about his situation she told him "_It should come from the heart! It means a lot more that way...But I'm sure that whatever you get him...he'll love it!"_

Suddenly his eyes caught on something in the shop window just ahead. He rushed towards it and gazed it with wide, disbelieving eyes. He almost smiled as he looked at it from top to bottom. _It's perfect!_

Without another thought he ran into the store. "Is that on sale?"

The store keeper looked at him bewildered. "Eh, yes, it is? Do you want to buy it?"

Yuki nodded eagerly. "How much?"

"Twenty thousand yen..."

Yuki's jaw dropped and he heard a cash register go off in the background. Did she just say what he thought he heard? **(AN: 20,000 Yen is equivalent to approximately ****219 US dollars, 148 british pounds, and 252 AUS dollars, so quite a fair bit ^^; ) **

"A-A-Are you sure a-about that?" he said stuttering over his words. She simply nodded confirming his worst fears. What was he going to go? He didn't didn't have that much money on him…Only a thousand yen. He sighed in defeat. _There goes the perfect chance…_ As he was about the trudge out the shop keeper stopped him. "Hey, why so depressed?"

He looked at her with a sigh. "It's nothing…"

"Look, it's not just nothing, you look really upset now. Sorry kid, I can't sell it to ya it you don't have twenty thousand yen, it's a rare type, ya know?"

He nodded and smiled sadly.

The woman frowned at him. "You know…You remind me of someone."

Yuki fully turned to her now frowning as well.

She grinned. "I knew it! I knew you reminded me of someone! You frown just like him! Oh you must be…Are you Yuki?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes…How do you know my name?"

"Are you kidding me? He talks about you practically all the time! Well, almost… He even gave me a detailed desciption about you! I'm guessing you're here to buy this for him…I didn't know his birthday was this soon though. Wait here a sec!"

She ran to the window and pulled the item away from the window carefully. She then ran towards the counter and pulled out a large, purple box. She looked to Yuki and gestured him to come over. "Tell you what, Yuki, I'll give you this present with the money you have in your pocket and we'll forget about the twenty thousand yen, 'kay? Only if you agree to tell him that this is present from me, the shop keeper of 'Valueables and Gems' as well."

Without thinking Yuki blurted out "No, I couldn't if I-!"

"Too late!" She'd already put the item in the box and wrapped it up in a ribbion bow. "That'll be…Whatever you have in your pockets please!"

Again without thinking Yuki pull out his thousand yen and gave it to her. She shoved the box into his hands waved him out. "See you around! Come visit again sometime!"

He stepped out of the shop, trying to take in what had just happened. He looked from present in his hands to the shop. The present, the shop, the present, the shop, the presnt, the shop…

He'd just gotten Ayame a present. But who was that woman talking about? Was it Ayame? It sounded like him. Presuming she knew Ayame, the rat walked off with a slight glee in his footsteps carefully carrying the present under his arm.

* * *

_6:00PM Ayame's house_

Tohru happily walked down the path to Ayame's appartment block, with Shigure, Kyo and Yuki behind her. Ahead was the maginificatant home of Ayame Sohma, which tonight was booming with music and blared up with lights. Tohru remembered Ayame's appartment very well. She had been over once when Ayame had invited her and Yuki over.

"My beloved Shigure, my prince in shining armor!" The snake dramatically reached across the room towards him.

"My darling Ayame, my beautiful princess in the tallest tower!" Shigure said also reaching across dramatically.

"Will you two quit it already!" Kyo exclaimed, his fists ready to knock them out.

Ayame looked surprised. "I'm sorry, did I invite you? I don't belive I did. Oh well, now that you're here we have an extra guest I suppose. That's everyone, except for Mine." He sighed at the last name '_I wonder where she is?'_

"She'll show up soon," Tohru encouraged "She wouldn't miss your party for the world."

Ayame smiled in response. "Can't let the blues get me down. Let's party!"

Ayame's apartment was decorated with balloons, streamers, colour and a long, elegant banner saying 'Happy Birthday, Ayame!' in big, golden letters.

'_Oh, I can't wait much longer!i _Ayame thought as he ran to the stero. He turned the volume down and called out "Right, lets get to the presents!"

With that everyone gathered around Ayame at the table. Next to him were piles of presents ready to be sat down hardly able to contain himself! "Wow, so many presents! Which one should I open first?"

Shigure handed his over to Ayame. "Why not mine, Aya…?"

Ayame excitedly grabbed the present off the dog and tore the green wrapping paper away. He gasped as he saw what it was. He turned to the dog with a mock lovers look. "Shigure…my beloved Shigure. You know me too well…I LOVE IT!"

He held the book up for the whole world to see. Everyone stared at it in horror at the book.

"You read that sort of thing?" Kagura exclaimed.

"It's not surprising" Yuki said rolling his eyes.

"That's just sick!" Kyo and Hiro said in unison.

"You write this load of smut?" Rin exclcaimed pointing an accusing finger at Shigure.

Shigure retreated behind Hatori, who just frowned and sighed in annoyance.

"R-Right, well…" Shigure said in a mocking shaky voice "Moving right along, next present!"

Ayame reached down and picked up a yellow wrapped present from the pile.

"We hope you enjoy our gift, master Ayame," Ritsu's mother said bowing in fornt of the snake. Ritsu followed suit. "Yes, it's from the both of us."

Ayame tore the paper off to reveal a male kimono. However, there was one problem. "It's…green…"

Ritsu and his mother looked horrified. They rushed up to Ayame.

"I'm sorry, I should never have let my son choose the colour! I DIDN'T REALISE THAT THE COLOUR DISGUSTED YOU, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

Ritsu then screamed above his mother "FORGIVE MY, AYAME, YOU ARE MY ROLE MODEL BUT I HAD NO IDEA THAT YOU DETESTED THE COLOUR GREEN! I SHLL RUN DOWN TO THE STORE AND GET ANOTHER-!"

"And…it's a female kimono," Ayame added as if not hearing the pleas of the two Sohma's from before.

Hearing the this, Ritsu's mother looked as though she was suffering a heart attack, while Ritsu doubled over and looked to the heavens in horror.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Ritsu and his mother exclaimed " I AM INCOMPUTANT, I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE! I APOLOGISE TO THE STORE OWNER, TO EVERYONE HERE, TO THE BIRDS IN THE SKY, TO THE OXYGEN WE ARE BREATHING RIGHT NOW, TO THE-!"

Shigure intervened and poked both Ritsu and the monkey's mother in the ribs. They both fainted, and the room fell silent.

"Two in one," Shigure said with a confident grin.

After an awkward moment everyone turned back to Ayame as he got the next present.

"Momiji, thank you, but I'm not quite sure what it is you got me. Is it forgein?"

"Haru, this is…lovely…"

Kagura, this is the same present you got me last year. And why is it always a cat?"

"Why Tohru, you are so thoughtfully! I love it, it's so beautiful, I shall hang it up on my wall as soon as possible!"

"Kisa, who sweeet of you!"

"Kyo, Hiro, Rin…why didn't you get me anything?"

Finally, the snake turned to Hatori and looked at him pleadingly. The doctor sighed and piled out a thin,golden wrapped present from his pocket. "Here."

Ayame looked slightly surprised but took the present. He was quick to unwrap it. He gazed in awe at his present. He looked back to Hatori. "Hari…thank you!"

Hatori had given him a gold pen with Ayame's fully name engraved into the side, the characters done elegently in a silver colour. The doctor just simply gave a small smirk.

"Right I think that was everyone…" Ayame said checking for anymore presents by his side. "Oh no, wait…one more." The snake pulled out the large, purple box out for everyone to see. He looked at the tag attatched to it seeing that it was from his beloved brother, Yuki.

He looked up at his brother in shock. "Yuki…you got me…a present?"

"It's nothing much," Yuki commented quietly. "The owner of the store told me to tell you that it was from her too."

"Oh, is that right?" Ayame noticed the insg\ignia of the store it had come from on the box. He didn't comment and just pulled the lid open. He gasped at what was inside. He pulled half of it out and stood up, holding it high in the air. His grin widened as he turned it over and over. Yuki had gotten him a suit. A _very_ expernsive suit. The jacket of the suit, which he was surrently holding up, was about knees length with a small, silver snake embroided on the back. Ayame looked at the silver threads that were sewn at the edges. Also inside the box was a purple and silver stripped tie and the pants of the suit.

He beamed at his younger brother, his girn so wide it looked like it hurt."Yuki, I'm soooo honoured!" he exclaimed and ran up to hug his brother.

Just before the dramatic snake could hug him, Yuki shoved his hand out. Ayame's head hit his hand but he continued to run toward Yuki on the spot and exclaim his declorations of love for his brother. Hatori eventually stepped in, putting his hand on Ayame's shoulder. "Ayame, would you please quiet down. You're hurting everyone's ears…"

Ayame stopped his actions, the room falling silent…

He dramatically turned to towards Hatori. "Hari, can't you see what he got me? Isn't it magnificent, and you were here to see this amazing moment between me and my brother-!"

Kyo and Yuki slammed both their hand over Ayame's mouth, silencing the snake. Everyone just watched as the snake continued to talk in muffles as it not noticing the hands over his mouth. Eventually he quietened down pulled the hands away from his mouth "Well, let's get this party started again, shall we?"

The party was now in full swing…or was it? Moments later, Ayame searched the room for Shigure, finding him snickering at the sight of the drunk Hatori from the table.

"Is now a good time, Shigure?" Ayame asked sneeking up to the dog.

Shigure looked back to the snake. "Another operation GDD is…a go! I'll get the tune while you go get Hari!"

Ayame sneeked up to Hatori, who was slumped on the couch with a glass of punch in one hand and muttering the strangest things to those who past by. "Say, Hari, you wouldn't happen to know this song, perchance?" The snake whispered the song into Hatori's ear. The doctor straightened and looked to Ayame about to say something when…the tune came on!

Ayame stepped back laughing in delight. He and Shigure stood next to the stero. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the stero, and then back to the doctor. They knew where this was going.

Hatori, now fully awake and drunk, stood up and straightened his figure. He quickly removed his jacket and, out of nowhere, pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He untied his tie, got Haru's jacket that the cow had taken off in the cupboard and pulled it on.

He grabbed a chair, collapsed onto it with a loud 'thud', and looked down at the floor drunkenly. Then…

"_On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round; And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found; The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone; She could tell right away,_ " – he looked up at this point to everyone –"_that I was bad to the bone…"_

He jumped away from the chair and got onto Ayame's exercise bike, grabbing an empty bottle along the way. He looked as though he were riding a real motorcycle! He held to his lips the bottle as if were a microphone.  
"_Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_"

By this point everyone was cheering the doctor on, except for Hiro, Yuki and Kyo. Shigure and Ayame prepared for the next part as the doctor jumped off the exercise bike and went towards Tohru. He gestured towards the confused girl.

"_I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you_" Shigure suddenly gave Hatori a picture of Kana in a frame and few others that Hatori had liked.  
"_I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through"_ With that he threw away the picture of Kana away along with the others.  
The doctor got on one knee and held Tohru's hand one of his and a rose in the other .

"_I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone_

" _I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone_" At that point Kyo and Yuki angrily pulled the doctor away from the embarrassed Tohru. Hatori pulled himself out of their grasp and got back on the exercise bike.

"_Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_"

He jumped off the bike again and continued:  
_"I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal"_

He made his way towards Ritsu's mother. _" I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young woman squeal"_

Ritsu's mother blushed at Hatori's closeness to her and Ritsu squealed as his mother fainted. He then walked away her back to Tohru and grabbed the poor girl's shoulders looking desperate.  
_"I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone"_ Again Kyo and Yuki arrived only this time Hatori managed to run away before they could restrain him. He got back on the exercise bike._  
"B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone"_

Again he jumped off but this time Kyo and Yuki blocked his path.

"_And when I walk the streets  
Kings and Queens step aside" _He managed to shove Kyo and Yuki aside._  
_ He walked up to the girls of the zodiac, except Rin, who turned away from him as he approached. They looked at him dreamily, but it was an act just so they could go along with the whole song. Kisa just looked confused as Hiro dragged her away before Hatori continued:

"_Every woman I meet  
They all stay satisfied  
I wanna tell ya pretty baby  
Well Ya see I make my own"_ _  
_He turned to Tohru _"I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone"_

Now Kyo was beyond angry and was grabbing anything he could throw at the doctor. He threw an apple which the doctor turned around caught almost slipping as he did. He took a bite of the apple and threw it away. He jumped onto the table and shouted:_  
"Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone"_

There was clapping and cheering as he came down from the table. Hatori drunkenly made his way back to the couch. He struck a pose in front of the couch. "I do Mondays and Tuuuuesdays! Thirty bucks an…hour….G'NIGHT!" And with that he collapsed onto the couch, lying there as if he were dead. There was complete silence…

….

….

Until Shigure stepped in front of them nervously. "Okay, nothing to see here, folks, just looked the other way for a second!" And with that he pulled out a sheet from behind his back and placed it over the unconscious doctor. He then grabbed Hatori by the legs pulled him off the couch. There was a loud 'thud' as his body landed on the floor and was being dragged off around the corner.

Ayame just laughed at the whole situation. He started the music up again and before he knew it, the party resumed as if there whole incident had never happened.

* * *

"Goodbye my beloved Shigure, how I will miss you so much!" Ayame called out from the window of his apartment.

Shigure turned back to Ayame as the three teenagers –Kyo, Tohru and Yuki –kept walking. The dog screamed "I will miss even more, Aya!"

"Until we see each other again, my beloved!" Ayame said waving "Oh and Yuki!"

The rat stopped dead in his tracks, mortified as he saw people watching the scene between the idiot in the apartment calling out to those below.

"Be sure to come visit sometime, okay?" his brother called out "And maybe next time we can try to find you a similar suit so we can dress alike!"

Yuki stomped off to catch up with Tohru and Kyo. Shigure gave Ayame one last wave goodbye before rushing to join the teens. Ayame closed the apartment window sighing as he turned back to the scene behind him. His apartment was a mess. It would take him all day tomorrow to clean this up. Maybe Mine could…

'_Mine…she never…showed up…I' _he thought sadly. _'I wonder if she's still down at the shop?'_ He quickly slipped on some shoes and took a coat. He stepped out of apartment and made his way to his shop. He frowned thinking about why she hadn't come. Why didn't she come? There had to be a reason she didn't come. Maybe she still wasn't at the shop. After all, it was way past closing time.

He reached his shop, seeing it was completely dark doors automatically opened. He was surprised seeing as the shop should have been locked up long ago. He didn't bother turning the lights on, able to find his way to the back room. He stopped when he saw a lamp was already lit in the room. He slowly approached it and opened the door just enough so he could peek in.

He was susprised to she Mine sitting with her back to him sewing something together. He heard her wince as the needle pricked her finger.

"Damn, I'll never get this finished," she muttered "I should have designed this better the first time around."

"Mine, what are doing here?"

Mine jumped hearing her boss in the background. She quickly turned to him. "M-Matrie! I didn't know you were there!"

Ayame stepped into the room only a few steps from Mine. She smiled strangely at him. She looked tired, and…pained? Why did she look hurt?

Ayame saw in her hands the garment he was criticizing this morning. "I thought you threw that out…"

She looked down and tried to hide it away. "Eh, yeah, it is. I was just, um, eh, I-"

Ayame looked at her seriously as he came to kneel in front of her and put his hands on top of hers. It was then that she realised that tears were falling down her face. "Why are you…crying Mine?"

She pulled her glasses off and wiped her tears away. She didn't dare to look at Ayame. His serious look always scared her, but she never knew why. She looked down her lap, the garment clutched tightly in her hands. "I…I'm sorry I wasn't able to come tonight, Ayame. I really wanted to come along, but…I had to make a few adjustments… to your birthday present."

The snake was completely shocked. He leaned away from her looking down at what she had made. She made this? She went to all the trouble of making this for him and he…he… _'What did I do?'_ he thought sadly.

"Mine, I…I didn't realise that…I…" he trailed off in shame and surprise.

She looked back at him with a sad smile. "No, it's okay. I understand…I didn't design it to your liking. I shouldn't have followed that design…I should have realised this long ago…"

He frowned. "How long have you been working on this?"

"For about….four months," she whispered.

So, for four months, she had been working on this for him, hoping he would like it and wear almost everyday. And look at what happened, he harshly criticized it and tossed aside almost like he had done so with Yuki all those years ago. He gently pulled her hands away from the garment. "Let me…try it on."

She looked at him in shock. "W-What? Matrie, don't force yourself just because-!"

"I'm not. I actually…really want to try this on," he said as pulled the garment away from her.

He went into the next room and quickly got changed. He noticed some of the changes she had made. The frills were gone, only the cuffs were left on the sleeves, and the zipper was gone to be replaced with a few gold buttons. He guessed she was hoping to add more buttons before he arrived. He pulled on the long coat slowly. He turned to the mirror behind him.

His eyes widened.

He was surprised…

…this suited him really well.

The dark purple material highlighted the colour of his hair and eyes, the collar wasn't as high as he thought, the golden lining along the coats cuffs and opening stood out vibratingly and the length –up to his shins –wasn't wasn't as long as he had thought. He pulled down the high collar just a little. He smiled in delight at the coat.

"Miiiiiine!" he cried out in joy as he rushed out of the room.

His assistant was surprised by his reaction. He almost hugged her but stopped himself from doing so before it was too late. Instead, he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead for what felt like the longest minute in Mine's life. She just sat there in total astonishment and blushed bright pink. "M-M-Matrie?"

He pulled his lips away from her forehead and smiled. "This is the best present I have received all night. Thank you so much! " He danced out of the room leaving the shocked girl behind. "See you at work tomorrow!"

'_This is one of the best birthday's ever!'_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, hey it's you!" she called out as he entered.

He grinned at her. "What's up, Ume?"

The shop keeper's grin grew wider. "So...did you _enjoy_ your present? How was your birthday?"

He frowned. "Present? I didn't get anything this week..."

It was her turn to frown. "What? But he...Yuki came into the store and he bought this gift for you, Kakeru-"

"You met Yuki?" Kakeru exclaimed. "He's everything I've told he'd be, isn't he? I think some of my antics have rubbed off on him...Anyway I have no idea what you're talking about. My birthday was months ago."

However, as he continued, he didn't notice the shopkeeper twitching madly behind the counter. Veins were popping in her temple and neck. She finally dramatically and angrily raised her head to the heavens and screamed.

"THAT KID TRICKED ME!"

Everyone from outside the 'Valueables and Gems' store just stared in surprise and confusion as they saw what looked to be a mad woman stalking in cirlces around.

**It was a choice between 'Bad to the Bone' by George Thorogood and another song I shall save for a oneshot later on ;) For those of you who don't know about operation 'GDD' (Get Doctor Drunk), it's a reference to my other fanfic, The Unvoiced Plea, in chapter 29. I don't think GDD was as good this time around as the original, but I still tried it anyway.**

**Reviews and comments are great appreciated! :D**

**Thanks again!**

**Keep writing!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	2. Valentine's Day

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**This is an entry I did for the deviantart's Kyo and Tohru group. The theme was Valentine's day, as you can see. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Name of oneshot/drabble: Valentine's Day**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre/s: Romance/ slight humour**

**Characters/pairings involved: KyoxTohru, one-sided KyoxKagura, very minor YukixMachi.**

**Idea for one shot/drabble summary: It's Valentine's Day and once again Kyo must endure the all the 'good' things about the day. However, this year, Tohru has been acting weirdly and it's getting on Kyo's nerves. What's she up to?**

**Dedicated to: zyeIN**

**Disclaimer: I own this itching cream, this laptop, this mp3, this USB, this glass of lemonade and the spot I am sitting on, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket and it's characters.**

**2. ****Valentine's Day**

'_Oh great, it's today_' Kyo thought sarcastically as he looked at the calendar. He felt a small cloud rain on his head. He looked gloomy. _Very _gloomy.

And that was because today was Kyo's 'favourite' day.

Today was Valentine's day.

And that meant three things. One, girls at school giving him an awful amount of chocolate, which he _hate_. Two, hearing all these couples around saying all this lovey-dovey crap. And finally, three, a being attacked by a certain member of the zodiac who was awfully persistent on him eating the chocolates she would give him.

* * *

'_Please kill me now'_ he thought as he trudged out of the house along with Tohru and Yuki.

Tohru gave him a concerned sideways glance. "Is something wrong Kyo?"

'_This is weird. She's been acting weird all week and now she's talking to me as if nothing is going on!' _

He looked off into the distance as he recalled the events of the past week…

"_Where's that DAMN yankee?" Kyo exclaimed as he marched down the halls. _

_He was searching for Uo with a v__engeance. She'd cheated in their card game, or so he thought, and she got so annoyed with him calling her a cheater that she walked out of the room. Now he was searching for her to prove his point!_

_His eyes scanned all the hallways for his target. After a while he was about to give up, but then he spotted someone else. He would have casually greeted her…if she wasn't talking to two other shady looking guys!_

_He felt his left eye twitch as he saw her talking to them. He knew these two guys, and boy their appearances were deceiving. They weren't shady…they were PERVERTS!_

_He was about to go up there and give them a piece of his mind when the black haired one handed her a small piece of paper. Tohru took the paper with a smile and said something. They said something else and walked off. _

_Kyo went up to Tohru once he was sure they were out of sight. "Hey."_

_Tohru turned to Kyo surprised by his sudden appearance. "Oh, hi Kyo!"_

"_What are you doing talking to those two?"_

_She looked around anxiously, her eyes avoiding his. "J-Just some homework problem that I was having trouble with. I couldn't find Yuki and they told me that they could help me."_

_Kyo's frown deepened, but he believed her. "Fine…I think we should heads back to class."_

"_Yes, it'll be starting in a few minutes. Time really flies, huh?"_

_With that they both walked off to class. He followed her still frowning. '_That wasn't like her. Why did she act like that?'

* * *

"_Welcome__ home! You're just in time for Tohru's delicious dinner!" Shigure sung out in a sing-soung voice._

_Kyo took off his shoes as he entered and placed them on the ground. He dumped his bag in the hallway and sat down at the table with his plate of food already set out for him. Shigure muched loudly on his dinner with shining eyes or appreciation._

"_Eat your dinner with dignity, ya dog!" Kyo exclaimed._

_Shigure looked up at the cat. "I am, and I am eating it with appreciation for my blushing bride to-be!"_

_Kyo was tempted to whack the dog behind the head and send him flying into the nearly empty plate in front of him. However, he resisted it as he noticed Tohru wasn't present at the table. "Hey, where's Tohru?"_

"_She's in the kitchen still," Shigure said once again munching into his dinner. _

_Kyo stood up and went to the kitchen. He slid the door open. He saw her making something, bu her back was turned to him so he didn't see exactly what it was."Hey, why aren't you eating with us?"_

_Tohru jumped hearing Kyo's voice whirled around in panic to where he stood. "K-Kyo!"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"_

_She hastily strode up to him blocking his view of whatever it was she was making. "I-It's nothing, really! Just, um, eh…lunch for tomorrow! Yeah, that's it! You're right, I should be eating, shouldn't I? Well, let's go and eat!" _

_Frowning and not convinced, Kyo inquired "You've bene acting weird all week. What's going on?"_

_Tohru shook her head. "Nothing, really, there isn't anything wrong, I promise you there isn't…"_

_Still doubting her but seeing that she was starting to get scared, he stepped aside to let her pass. She quickly scurried to the table to eat. He sat down again and ate._

'_What should I do now?_' he thought _'Should I just act normally? I still find it strange that she's suddenly back to her normal self again after acting so strange last time…' _

_

* * *

_

He looked at the girl. "It's nothing, it's just that today, Valentine's day" he cringed loudly "The worst day of the year! I hate it…"

Tohru offered a small smile. "I don't think it's that bad. I mean, you and Yuki both have a lot of admirers. I think that's pretty incredible!"

"Not me," Kyo muttered. "And as it is, I _hate_ chocolate!"

"Oh! That's right, I…I forgot…that…" Tohru looked away from the cat.

Kyo looked at her with a frown. Why did she sound like that? She sounded almost surprised and sad. He then noticed her hands. They were gloved in pink gloves. It wasn't that cold today was it?

" Even if it's that hard for you to accept that you _do_ actually like chocolates, you stupid cat, then you can at least accept then graciously when they are given to you" Yuki spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Kyo jerked his head in the direction of the rat. "What did you say, ya damn rat?"

The two continued to argue while Tohru remained silent. Neither of them noticed she hadn't done anything to stop them until they reached their school. However, neither Kyo nor Yuki voiced this notation. As Yuki entered the school, the whole building shook with wild screams and endearing comments. Around him he had what could have been a reception for some famous idol. Kyo entered on after and also received a large amount of screams and cries from his fangirls.

The girls crowed around Yuki offering them his chocolates, he took them nervously and thanked them with a smile. Kyo, on the other hand, pushed past his fangirls and ran to his class. They looked on disappointed…and turned their affections towards Yuki.

Kyo ended up in a courtyard, thinking he was safe…dead wrong.

"Kyoooo, my beloved!"

He went rigid hearing the affectionate call. He turned to the source and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Kagura was running at him at full speed, with a box of chocolates under her arm. Kyo, petrified ran in the opposite direction "WHY ME?"

* * *

Tohru sighed sadly as she walked down the hallway. She was talking with Yuki just a brief moment ago and gave him the Valentine's chocolates, which he accepted with a grateful smile. Then Machi appeared and Yuki turned his attention to her. Tohru just left with a smile to find Uo and Hana. She had to give them her their chocolates too.

She dug through her pocket for their chocolates…but instead found something else.

Something she was meant to throw away…

She looked around her to see she had ended up in the courtyard. The sun casted shadows over the concrete and the warm wind whooshed past her…wind?

"Kyooooo, where did you GO?"

Before Tohru could react, Kagura sprinted past her, a look of both love and anger on her face. She didn't notice Tohru as she went around the corner out of sight. Tohru just stood there stuned, but tempted to go say 'Hello' to Kagura. _'She's probably here to see Kyo. It is Valentine's Day. She's so committed to him…'_

She quietly sighed and looked down at her gloved hands. She slowly pulled off her left glove from her hand. She winced as the cuff of the glove passed over her finger tip. She pulled off the other glove and tucked both of the gloves into her pocket. She pulled out what she was meant to throw away. She gentle took it into both of her hands, staring at it intently. _'I guess…it was for nothing, really…'_

"Damnnit! That boar is going to be the death of me one day!"

Tohru jumped hearing the aggrevated voice from behind her. She quickly turned toward Kyo, who was rubbing the back of his head with an annoyed look on his face. "Kyo…"

He looked at her, surprised to see her in front of him. "Tohru? Kagura hasn't been past here, has she?"

She nodded. "Yes, she went by a few minutes ago."

The cat's expression became that of relief. "Thank god, she won't find me for a wh-" He stopped seeing something that had caught his eyes.

He looked shocked and confused.

Tohru looked to where he was looking.

She yelped as she tucked her hands away, dropping the object that was in her hands.

Kyo's wide eyes looked back to the girl's worried eyes. "W-What…What happened…to your hands?"

Tohru pulled her bandaged hands out in front of her again, knowing that she couldn't keep her secret any longer. "I…It's a long story." She looked at him waiting for his response. H stood there with the same expression on his face waiting for her to continue.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat and continued "Last week…I bought started buying Valentine's chocolates. I thought I had enough money for everyone, but I didn't. I started to panic because I had everyone but…you some Valentine's chocolates. My next paycheck wasn't till two weeks away, and by then it would have been too late.

"So…I learned how to make my own Valentine's chocolates. I asked if anyone knew how to make them, and in the end I went to those two boys you saw me with. One of their parent's owns a confectionary store so they had all the recipes for the sweets they sold, one of them being chocolate. They gave me the recipe and so, when you were out, I tried to make them" –She held her hands up -"Unfortunately, I badly burnt my left hand and cut a finger on my right while trying to make them. Every time I tried it somehow ended in…disaster. Yesterday though I got them just right, but this morning…you reminded me that you don't like chocolates. I should have remembered…I'm sorry I didn't remember."

Kyo, touched, surprised and concerned, stepped closer to Tohru, his eyes avoiding hers. She looked up at him, trying to find his eyes. His head turned down towards her wounded hands. His hands came up and held hers gently.

His eyes still avoiding hers, he asked "Does it hurt?" _'What a stupid question to ask, idiot!'_

Everything around them seemed to disappear.

She could only feel the suns warm, afternoon rays, and his hands.

She could only the scent of musk filed her nose, his scent.

She only saw the light rays that passed through the shadows, and him.

Tohru felt her cheeks darken into a pink colour. The feelings of embarrassment and a strange feeling filled her system. She looked down at their hands. Her fingers didn't clasp around his hands, it was too painful to do so.

She finally found her voice. "I'm fine, really." She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about me, I'll heal up soon! It's only a small scratch and a burn."

Kyo's eyes finally met hers. The sadness and concern she saw in those eyes made her heart race in her chest and her cheeks darken even more.

"You…You sacrificed your hands…to make something for me," he said quietly, a mere whisper. "You sacrificed these gentle, caring hands. They might get scarring after this, and then what are you going to do? Will you care that…they are scarred?"

She shook her head. "I-It's not as bad a-as you-"

"I don't understand…why you would so such a thing for me. I don't understand…why you would go to all that trouble for me. It both annoys me…and makes me feel…guilty. I don't see how I am _worthy_ of what you made me. I…I really don't get it, but even so…I will not let your sacrifice be in vain. I really need to grow up and stop acting like a brat."

His hands released Tohru's. He bent down and picked up the chocolates she had dropped. The box even had his name on the lid in neat handwriting. He looked back to the girl to see her hopeful expression and her blush slowly fading to a light pink. He couldn't help but smile.

He opened the lid. His eyes widened at the sight. "Tohru…did you really make these?"

The chocolates were done so well, almost like that of a professional chocolate maker. About ten chocolates lay in the box, each with a different filling, shape and type of chocolate. His eyes landed on a circular shaped chocolate with an orange filling. He picked the chocolate up and plopped it into his mouth.

Tohru tightly grasped her hands together and gazed at the cat intently, waiting for his reaction. As he chewed on the chocolate his eyes twitch slightly. She didn't know how to take that, so she just continued to remain hopeful. "Please, tell me what you think…"

"It's…a little bitter," he said with a rueful smile. " but…it's also very good. Very sweet…really sweet…" _'Like you…'_

He then continued to randomly pick out the chocolates and ate them. Tohru beamed at him with a wide smile on her face. "I-I'm really glad you like them, Kyo!"

He was halfway through as he smiled back at her. He closed the lid on the box. He took her hand again gently in his own. "Thank you, Tohru…" And then he did something no one would have ever expected.

In a quick movement, he brought her bandaged hand up and gave it a quick, soft kiss. Tohru was now blushing madly. She wouldn't have believe Kyo had just pecked her hand if she hadn't seen it. As he released her hand though, the shock subsided replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling that bloomed from her heart.

She smiled softly at him.

"Happy Valentine's day, Kyo."

**See you next time!**

**Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! :D**

**Thank for reading**

**Keep Writing! **

**-Warrayfinson  
**


	3. Midnight Troubles

**AN: Hi everyone!**

**Here's the third oneshot, hope you enjoy! Sorry for taking so long, school started seven weeks ago and I've had tests and assignments being thrown left, right and centre. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! :D**

**Title: Midnight Troubles**

**Rating: T**

Genre/s: Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Characters/pairings involved: RinxHatsuharu

Idea for one shot/drabble (summary or plot):  
A few days after Rin got out of the hospital, she was still confused about what was going to happen to her relationship w/ Haru. One night, she decided to sneak out of the house, just to take a walk and to figure out her feelings. What will happen? And can Haru help?

**Dedicated to: ****Juleskat101**** :)**

**Disclaimer: I own this keyboard, this computer, this hairbrush, this wet hair, this pencil, these postcards and this timer, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

Troubles

She couldn't take it anymore.

Her mind was too heavy with thoughts and sleepless nights. Despite being so tired, Rin Sohma couldn't sleep. Ever since she took that mere step outside of the hospital doors her mind had hit her head like a brick. The thoughts consumed her whole, not willing to relinquish their control of her. Her eyes wondered to the open window already knowing her course of action.

She kicked the sheet aside and got up from bed. She got up feeling slightly off balance. Ignoring it she staggered her way towards her closest.

She quickly rummaged through her clothes finding something suitable for the cold weather. She pulled out a long shirt, a short skirt and a coat and changed into them. She grabbed her boots as she slowly slid the door open. Hearing the snores of Kagura and her family brought some relief. She crept down the hallway to the front door slipping on her boots. Sliding the front door open she stepped out into the cold night, the wind greeting her with its chill.

But she didn't feel the cold.

She didn't feel anything...

...except the emptiness inside her body.

...The black, numb emptiness...

She looked down at the ground; her feet began to move forward. She didn't care where she went; just somewhere she could get away from all this. This family, this curse, this life...

These thoughts...

However she knew she would never get away from them. They stuck to her like the strands of her hair. Each few strands spoke louder than the others, all of them representing a problem. The problems she caused...and only hurt her to the very core. One particular problem rose in her mind, but this time it wasn't the curse.

_Hatsuharu..._

A strong pang tugged at her heart at the mention of the name. She held her hand back from clutching the area where her heartbeat painfully. She for _yearned_ him.

For his eyes.

For his hair.

For his touch...

For his kiss...

The pang slowly began to subside as the thoughts of relinquishing the curse of the Sohma's became Rin's main focus again. She had to free him, no matter what became of her…

She noticed where had ended up. In a park. Around her was a playground. Her eyes trailed to towards the empty, red coloured swing Her legs carried her towards it and she sat down as another chilly wind passed through. Her pale hands gripped around the steel chains, her booted feet grazed the ground. Her hair flowed out behind her, some of the strands wrapping around the chains.

Her thoughts took over again, this time giving her the nightmarish image of Akito. She saw him standing over her, the shadows from behind him on the wall made him look like he had black feathered, demonic wings. The shadows on his face formed a wicked smile, and a knowing glance, angered glance. She winced and clutched her sides when she thought of the fall.

The fall from the God.

The fall that out her in hospital.

Her hopeless began to take over, tears were starting to brim in her eyes…

…All that was around her was silence…

"Rin?"

Her eyes widened.

Her hands loosened on her sides.

She dared to glance at where she had heard the voice come from. Her worstest fears were confirmed. "H…Haru?"

He had a slightly surprised look on his face. He came sat on the swing next to her. She couldn't move. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her stomach twisted with butterflies. She found her voice again, but it came out in a strained tone. "W-Why are you here?"

He looked away, glancing to his booted feet and gloved hands that rested on his knees. "…I just needed to walk around. I nearly turned black…I'm so messed up."

She desperately wanted to comfort him, but she knew she couldn't. She wanted to kiss away all of his worries, but she knew she couldn't. She wanted to be with him so desperately, but she knew she couldn't…

She couldn't be here with him…

Rin quickly lept from the swing about to make a ran for it.

She felt a strong pressure come around her wrist and pull her back. She yelped as her turned her around and grabbed her by the shoulders. She fidgeted. "Let me go!"

"I'm so messed up without you Rin," Haru said calmly, but his eyes betrayed him. "Why did we…break up? Why do you hate me so much? Wasn't I able to protect you, Rin?"

At that she stopped struggling. Tears started to brim in her eyes again. She looked up inot his eye, caught off guard.

"I…I don't know how you ended up in hospital, but I know that I had been there, I could have protected you" he continued "If it wasn't for that reason you broke up with me, then tell me what it was so that I can…become the person who is destined to stay by your side. Rin…" He trailed off. He bowed his head, hiding his eyes under his fringe.

Without warning he pulled her close. Rin was too surprised to hug back, but the warmth that radiated off his body soothed her. She felt her eyes close and all her worries disappear.

This where she belonged.

She belonged in Haru's arms.

She could rely on him to protect her from all of her worries.

This was her solace…

No, wait! What the hell was she doing? She didn't belong here! She needed to get away, before she lost everything she had come this far to accomplish…

Her cold hands pushed herself away from the warmth. "Stay away from me!"

There was a snapping sound as Rin turned and ran before she could see the reaction on his face. She sprinted away not looking back, tears falling off her face as they leaked from her eyes. Her legs carried her far away from the park, far away from what she so desperately wanted, and yet could not have it until she accomplished her objective.

She slowed down, eventually stopping. Dead trees surrounded her, and she already knew where she was. Back at the Sohma's, where all her troubles had began. She panted heavily walking to Kagura's house. She sat on porch of the house, regaining most of her breath as she did so. The empty, cold feeling of loneliness crept into her system.

She was alone, very alone…

…and no one would come to comfort her. No one would be able to pick her up. She had to be alone, she knew she had to do this, to find a cure for the curse, but why did this journey…have to be so lonely?

She wiped away the sweat and tears on her face.

She stopped when something dangled in front of her face.

She withdrew her hand from her face when she realised something was hooked around her finger.

She now knew what the snapping sound was.

Hooked around her finger was one of necklaces Haru had been wearing. The chain was snapped but the little charms and black pendent were still on it. She must have unknowingly grabbed onto it when she pushed him away.

The loneliness melted away, thawed by the remembrance of Haru. The warmth of being in his arms. The fluttering feeling in her heart. Such a beautiful feeling.

She loved him. She really loved him. He was perfect, he didn't need to change. She was unworthy of kindness and love, but yet she would to prove that she was worth it. She fight against what kept them away. What kept her going…to break the curse.

"Forgive me, Haru," she whispered to the necklace "I will free you, I promise…"

She pressed the necklace to her chest, to her heart.

It was fluttering again with renewed determination.

**Alright, done! Sorry if it was a bit OC and for the spelling and grammar mistakes ^^;. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	4. The Beautiful Gift

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**This is my entry for ****the KyoxTohru group's story task. LOTS OF FLUFF AHEAD! XD Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Name of oneshot/drabble: The Beautiful Gift  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Genre/s: Romance  
**

**Characters/pairings involved: KyoxTohru**

**Idea for one shot/drabble summary: Tohru has some big news to tell Kyo. How will he react?  
**

**Dedicated to: Raquella  
**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this LCD TV, this cookbook, this laptop case, this idea for an omelet I'm about to make, this couch I'm sitting on and these long nails, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

4. The Beautiful Gift

Her hands shook as she paced across the room back and forth.

So many worries and complications ran through her mind.

Tohru Honda hadn't been this worried since she was a teenager.

She only found out hours ago when she went to visit Hatori. He'd confirmed her suspicions, and she was shocked and overjoyed. It had finally happened. Something had finally been done.

However, her mind suddenly went to Kyo. How would his react? Were they ready for this? She'd been panicking so much she forgot to make the dinner. She tried to think of a way she could word this so it didn't sound like it was the end of the world. It wasn't that she didn't hate the prospect of having a this, it was just…she wasn't ready for this.

She jumped as the door opened. She froze when it closed and the voice of her husband called out from the hallway. "I'm home! Tohru, you in here?"

Tohru's heart was leaping out of her chest. She clutched her hands together. She bit her lip and put on a nervous smile. She turned towards the door as he approached. "Welcome home…"

Kyo smiled seeing his wife. "Hey, there you are. Why didn't you answer me the first time?"

She looked away. "Oh, you called out? I didn't, eh, hear you…" She trailed off for a moment. She took a deep breath. "Kyo-kun…"She paused, contemplating how she could word this. She couldn't find any different way to tell him "There's something I have to tell you."

Kyo continued to smile and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist when he got to her. "What is it?"

Tohru looked into his eyes, the worry evident in her own. She reached down and pulled his arms away from her frame, instead having them holding hands. She let go of one of his hands. She wasn't ready for this.

"I'm pregnant."

She saw the reaction the instant the words left her lips. His eyes widened and his lips parted in disbelief. He was completely frozen, just staring at her in disbelief. He swayed slightly. This worried Tohru greatly. He wasn't saying anything, he wasn't moving.

"Kyo-kun…?"

He collapsed onto the couch behind them. He stared into the distance between them. He looked back to her eyes. "Y-You're…pregnant?"

Tohru nodded. "I went to Hatori today. He confirmed it, I'm pregnant…"

Kyo stood up, shaking. So many thoughts ran through his mind. He tried to swallow but couldn't. He tried to speak again but the words couldn't get past the lump forming in his throat. Tohtu was pregnant…

They were going to have a child.

There relatives were going to become cousins, second cousins, uncles, aunts, grandfathers and grandmothers.

He was going to be a dad.

The last thought made him shiver.

"Kyo-kun…please say something." He heard her plead. He looked back to her. She was kneeling before him, her face creased with concern.

He said in a whisper. "I…I wasn't expecting this to happen…so soon. I…I don't think I can handle it." He looked away. Tohru put her shaking hand on his knee. "Please, look at me. I'm sorry that…this came so soon. I wasn't expecting it either. Then again, no one ever expects to be pregnant, maybe…"

Kyo slowly turned his head back to her. He had tears brimming in his eyes, something that was a rare sight for anyone to see. "I don't want to be like my father. I don't want to become like him. I don't want…to raise this child the way my father raised me. I don't…want to become a monster again."

Tohru was stunned by his response. She hadn't expected that to be the reason. She thought it would have been that he had never wanted a baby or that it was just too soon. The hand on his knee went to his face. "Kyo-kun…I know you won't be like that. I still don't know much about your parents, and I can accept that. I know that you'll be a great father, because your loving, caring, kind and put your heart into anything. I know that…you'll be the best father, you won't fall back. I know you will do what is best for this baby; I know you will help to nurture it into something beautiful. I know you will, I believe in you…"

Kyo's soul soothed at hearing her words. In truth, he was excited by the news, overjoyed. He was going to be a father. He realized from her words that even if there are obstacles ahead and challenges they must overcome, with her by his side, they would get through them together. They had been doing that for their whole lives, and look how far they have come, and what they had achieved. He was happy. He was happy with everything. With no curse, his family were set free to enjoy their lives too and, deep down, that was one of the reason why he was so content with his life.

However, before he could start to celebrate this news, another thought came across his mind. "But you said…you didn't want a child."

Tohru looked away. It was true she had said that, but after realsing so many things just now that she had to said to Kyo and what Kyo had said to her, she knew what she truly meant behind the statement. She knew now, deep down in her heart, all this time…

"I don't want a child," she said looking back to him "But…I want _your_ child."

The tears fell. That was all he needed to hear. Those sweet words. She continued "I don't want anyone else but you to be the father of our children. I want your child, and I have it, right here." She touched her abdomen. "This child…is the greatest gift I've ever received." She looked back at him, more tears falling but her voice was strong. "Thank you for giving this gift, this beautiful gift."

At that moment he stood up and pulled her up with him. A large grin formed over his face and shouted out to the world. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

He picked up his bewildered but happy wife and spun her around the room. Tohru laughed in joy, the thought of being a mother exciting her. He began to laugh with her. He stopped spinning he but still held her up. He leaned up and kissed her on the forehead before putting his own up to touch hers. "I love you, Tohru…"

She closed her eyes. "I love you too…"

**The fluffiness…to the EXTREME! Sorry for the OOC X3 Anyway, hope you enjoyed this :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep writing!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	5. The Strength You Give Me

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**I finally managed to ****get around to updating this as you can see. It took me a while to do this one, as it involves some of my own experiences in it and therefore it was difficult to write. But sill, I wanted to write this idea down and turn it into a Kyoru fic for my friends, I hope this cheers you up, you know who you are ;)**

**By the way, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND that you listen to 'Everything' by ****Lifehouse. And also, sorry in advance for the spelling and grammar, I checked this story but even then I think there are still mistakes ^^;**

**Name of oneshot/drabble:**** The Strength you Give Me**

**Rating: ****T (Just in case)**

**Genre/s: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Characters/pairings involved: ****KyoxTohru, minor UoxKureno and HaruxRin.**

**Idea for one shot/drabble summary: ****Tohru starts to compare herself to her friends that are in relationships. She starts to have doubts about her relationship with Kyo. Can our favourite cat convince her otherwise?**

**Dedicated to:**** zyeIN and ****Allyssa Metcalf**

5. The Strength you Give Me

"You okay now?"

Tohru nodded, wiping the tears away. "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry…that you had to come all this way, Kyo."

The former cat of the zodiac just smiled and rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? I was only around the corner, my class is pretty boring anyway…but I have to get going now."

The girl nodded again. She watched as Kyo left for his classroom again, offering her a smile when he turned his head back.

She smiled back, all the past sadness gone. What she had been sad about was another test failure. She had studied really hard this time, but like a few years ago, she had failed. Even though she remembered his words from so many years ago when he came up to her room with the miso soup, she still cried. Uo and Hana couldn't do anything to ease her pain, so the yankee of the trio ran into Kyo's classroom threatening to bleach his hair if he didn't come out right now.

Kyo didn't need a threat to run out of the classroom to Tohru. If only she knew that…

"So, you feeling better, Tohru?" Uo asked with an encouraging smile.

"Yep, all better!" Tohru said cheerfully as she practically skipped to her friends. They'd been waiting at the end of the hallway for a while, waiting for the lovey-dovy moment between Kyo and Tohru to end.

"In that case, shall we go to an early lunch?" Hana offered, beginning to walk down the hall.

Moments later Tohru and her friends were outside in the sun, a basket with their lunch in the middle of the small circle they had formed.

"So, how was your date with Mr Kureno, Uo?" Tohru asked.

Uo grinned proudly. "It was great! We went out to that little restaurant at the corner just a few stores away from my workplace. The whole night he was acting a little awkward, but I think I managed to bring him out of his shell. He's pretty shy I guess.

"I'm just glad that I can be a strong woman for him. I can take care of myself so I don't have burden him too much. Still, he cares, a lot, but I tell him I can take care of myself."

Tohru felt something spike in her system. What was this feeling? She nearly came to clutching her heart where it hurt the most. For the rest of the lunch she was pretty quiet, only speaking when spoken to.

At the end of the day Kyo met up with her and they walked home. But even standing next to Kyo, who would sooth her soul even if she just looked at him, couldn't get rid of this feeling in her body. It was a strange, cold, unmoving feeling. She went into her thoughts.

'_Was it something I ate?' _she thought _'I wonder if I made somehow added a wrong ingredient to the sushi, but if I Uo and Hana would have been like this too. They seemed okay, I hope they are…When did I get this feeling again. It was when—'_

At that she froze. She realised this feeling that was in her. Her heart pounded and her head was almost spinning.

"Tohru?"

She quickly looked up to see Kyo had stopped when she had. She quickly put on a smile. "It's nothing! I just thought…I heard and saw something was all."

With that they kept walking to Shigure's. As usually the dog proclaimed his over dramatic welcome home and how he had missed his darling flower. Kyo of course smacked him over the head and told him to shut up. All the while Tohru got straight to the dinner, working at a slower pace than usual.

Her thoughts were clouding her, not moving away from her mind. This feeling…she knew it now.

'_Am I…really worthy of having Kyo by my side?'_

She wasn't physically or emotionally strong. She cried over the smallest and simplest things and panicked to the point where she would only make things worse. She was physically strong like Uo, or could take care of herself without doing something wrong.

Now that she thought about it, what about Haru and Rin's relationship? It wasn't a secret anymore, but they still seemed a bit hesitant to acknowledge to everyone that they were together. Rin was a very strong woman. She was so determined to break the curse for Haru she even put her life on the line and even broke up with him just so he wouldn't get hurt.

These thoughts all troubled Tohru.

Would she do the same if it were Kyo?

She had broken the curse, but what had she done?

All she did was wonder around and get the facts. She never did figure out what had broken the Sohma's curse. So much of the events from the past could have been stopped if she had figured out how to break the curse earlier.

She didn't understand why Kyo had chosen her. She was of no use to him, only a burden.

Why would he want to be with someone who wasn't strong enough and couldn't give him anything back?

If she couldn't be strong for herself, how could she be strong for other people?

That last thought nearly let the tears escape from her eyes. It was so true, to her at least. If only she knew the truth…

Pain ran through her finger.

She quickly looked down, dropping the knife on the counter and leaping away in fright. She clutched her finger and let out a yelp of pain. Some blood escaped from between her fingers.

She slowly but surely released her grip around her finger. She'd cut along the side of her index finger. How on earth had she managed that?

The door slammed to the side, a worried Kyo standing there. "Tohru! You okay?"

She turned to Kyo, tears now falling from her eyes, but not for the reason he thought. Just looking at him now made her realise how true those thought her to her. The pain in her finger was forgotten, instead moving to her heart. Here she was again, helpless and weak, and she'd become a burden.

Kyo rushed her to her, gently taking her hand between his cupped hands when he reached her. "Damn, how did you manage to get this? It's not too deep though, by the looks of it…"

He quickly led her to the tap to wash the blood away. She couldn't look as she saw the water wash away the blood from her finger and hand. She remained unmoving, more tears streaming down her face and sobs making her double over.

"It…It didn't hurt that much, did it?" he asked quietly over the running tap.

She couldn't look at him, but her voice emerged in a strained whisper. "I'm sorry…"

At that he turned the tap off. "What?"

She pulled tried to pull her hand away from his own, but she was too caught up in the moment. "I'm sorry…I wish I could be strong. I 'm only a burden to you, aren't I? If were able to become stronger you wouldn't have to come running to my aid. I wouldn't be a burden to you…"

Silence settled over them. Eventually Kyo moved his hands away from hers. To her that was a bad sign and her eyes widened in shock. He walked out of the room, not closing the door behind him. She heard Shigure asked Kyo what had happened, but he only muttered something to him and kept walking.

She lost her focus and fell on her knees. Grief and sadness took over her system, making her forget everything around her. Maybe now it was over…but it was a good thing. This way she would no longer be a burden to him…so why did she so desperately want to run to him just to be by his side?

"Where the hell did that all come from?"

She looked up in shock as he reentered the room, a big bandage roll in his hand and some disinfectant. She couldn't stop looking at him with wide eyes as he crouched to her level. Her took her limp hand, careful not to hurt to the cut finger.

"You know you really need to have more confidence in yourself," he began, carefully spreading the disinfectant over the cut. She winced but listened to what he said as he kept spreading the dark yellow liquid on her finger. "You're not a burden, believe me…"

He trailed away, knowing what he was about to tell her would be one of the most personal confessions he'd ever told anyone in his life. Was he ready to express his feelings? This was Tohru thought, she wouldn't judge him or shun him. No…he had to tell her. "You may be physically weak, and you let your emotions get the better of you, and you may sometimes overact, but…You don't realise how strong you really are. You are the light that's leading me to the place where I find peace again.  
"You are the strength, that keeps me walking. You are the hope, that keeps me trusting. You are the light to my soul. You are my purpose...you're everything. You calm the storms, and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall. You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.

"It's hard to explain but…I felt like for a long time I had been restrained by my fears and nightmares. But then…you became that light leading me away. I finally broke free from their restraints, and you led the way to redemption…

"I don't you to leave my side. You're all I want your all I need, you're everything. You're everything that keeps me going. You don't need to be strong, because…I can be strong for both of us. I want to be there for you when you're depressed…So quit crying and smile again! I'm strong enough to take both of our burdens, even when you think you cannot…"

By this time he had already wrapped the bandage around her finger. He tucked in the end to a fold. He finally had the strength to look at her, surprised by her reaction.

She wasn't crying, like she would have probably done by now, she only looked at him, love and assurance radiating from her eyes. She slid her wounded hand into his. "Okay…Thank you, Kyo."

He smiled, helping her up from the floor. Instead saying the usual response –'Nothing you need to thank me for' –he said the last part of his little confession. "Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"  
**Oh wowz, the fluff is popping out of everywhere! **

**Some of the words Kyo said are from the song that inspired this fanfic, 'Everything' by Lifehouse. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this oneshot and I'll see you for the next one :D**

**Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep writing!**

**-Warrayfinson**


End file.
